


You and Me and Yu Xi Gu Makes Three

by justflyingthroughlife



Series: Uncle Fei [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Based on a long tumblr exchange, Crossover, Everybody Loves Yu Xi Gu, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflyingthroughlife/pseuds/justflyingthroughlife
Summary: What if after his parents died, Yu Xi Gu was adopted by his uncle, not his aunt? His uncle... Meng Shao Fei? Basically it's History3: Trapped with Xi Gu in the background and everybody falling in love with him one by one. Based on a very long Tumblr exchange between me and makeourlovecount.
Relationships: Gu Dao Yi/Zuo Hong Ye, Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi, Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Series: Uncle Fei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925521
Comments: 73
Kudos: 450





	1. It Begins With A Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to makeourlovecount for putting up with all of my ideas and giving me some of their own.

Tang Yi lets out a quiet groan when he sees who’s waiting for him in his shop.

Meng. Shao. Fei. The impulsive officer is waiting to harass him like he has been for the past three years, and Tang Yi really doesn’t have the energy for it today. How did Shao Fei even know he’d find him here? Over the past week, he’s been switching up his schedule, trying to shake the man, but he still managed to find him. He sighs heavily as he opens the door, ready to kick Shao Fei out.

He’s a little surprised when the detective doesn’t jump to his feet as soon as he enters to shout at him about the truth. Instead, Shao Fei remains hunched over in the chair in front of the changing room, seeming much like a marionette whose strings have been cut. He does look up, however, at the sound of a small voice from behind the curtain.

“It looks weird, Uncle.” Shao Fei huffs out a weak laugh, seemingly still unaware of Tang Yi’s presence.

“I’m sure it doesn’t. Come on out and let me see.” A small boy, four or five years old at the most, comes out from behind the curtain wearing a simple black suit. “It doesn’t look weird.” Shao Fei gets up, presumably to tuck in the boy’s shirt, and finally catches sight of Tang Yi.

“Tang Yi? What are you doing here?” he asks, confused. He checks his watch. “You usually leave by 3:00.” Tang Yi quirks an eyebrow. It seems like Shao Fei wasn’t looking for a confrontation when he decided to come to the shop.

“You didn’t notice I changed my schedule this week? Officer Meng, are you losing your touch?” Shao Fei rolls his eyes and turns to the boy, smoothing out his shirt and tucking it in.

“No,” he says simply. “I’ve been off since Monday. Xi Gu needed a suit and I saw that you were having a sale. I thought you’d be gone by now.” Tang Yi looks at the boy- Xi Gu. He’s tiny, even for a little kid. The suit technically fits him, but Tang Yi can tell how slim he must be underneath. He crouches down to the boy’s level.

“And why do you need a suit, Xi Gu?” he asks, in a voice he hasn’t heard come from his own mouth in three years. Soft, gentle, as if the boy would get scared and run away if he spoke too loudly. Big brown eyes look up at him, and Tang Yi wonders what could have made them look so sad.

“For the funeral,” he replies, fidgeting with the right sleeve. Tang Yi frowns and looks back at Shao Fei, who looks more tired than the gangster’s ever seen him. Shao Fei sighs.

“Xi Gu is my nephew,” he says quietly. “My sister and her husband passed away on Friday. I took guardianship.” And doesn’t that just feel like a punch in the gut. Shao Fei clears his throat. “Like I said, I thought you’d be gone. I’ll just pay for the suit and we can leave.”

“Nonsense,” Tang Yi says, turning back to Xi Gu, whose eyes have gone a bit watery. He pulls the suit this way and that, trying to figure out the best fit for the small boy. “Xi Gu’s suit is hanging off of him. You need to get it fitted.” Shao Fei’s frown deepens and he holds up one of the flyers for the sale.

“It says the sale only applies for the suit, not a fitting.” Tang Yi scoffs.

“True,” he replies. “But I can’t let your nephew leave my store in a suit that’s too big. It’d give my business a bad reputation.” He pinches Xi Gu’s cheek lightly, and the unshed tears in his eyes dry up as the boy giggles. He stands up. “It’ll be free of charge.” Shao Fei gapes at him.

“The fitting?” he asks. Tang Yi nods.

“And the suit.” Shao Fei’s eyes narrow, and he looks ready to question Tang Yi’s motives, but is interrupted by a gasp from Xi Gu.

“Free?” he asks incredulously. Tang Yi grins, unafraid to admit that he’s already enchanted by this boy.

“Free,” he replies. “Now how about you go stand over there, and one of those nice ladies will take your measurements, okay?” Xi Gu nods vigorously and practically skips to the fitting area. Tang Yi chuckles.

“Is he really that excited about the suit, or is it just that it’s free?” Shao Fei doesn’t answer, still giving Tang Yi a suspicious look.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re up to, but leave Xi Gu out of it.” Tang Yi rolls his eyes.

“Can’t I do something nice without you making me out to be a criminal?” he asks.

“You _are_ a criminal,” Shao Fei replies. “I just haven’t proved it yet. But I will, and until then, stay away from my nephew.” Tang Yi just rolls his eyes again, glancing back at Xi Gu, who is already thoroughly charming the seamstresses.

At the end of the day, Shao Fei and Xi Gu leave with a new, fitted suit, free of charge, and Tang Yi leaves with an unusually light feeling in his heart.


	2. Promises Made

The next time Tang Yi sees Xi Gu, it’s nearly three months later, and he’s being hauled into the precinct with his new bodyguard, Jack, in tow by one very smug Meng Shao Fei. Said officer has them about halfway to the interrogation rooms when something barrels into him.

“Uncle!” It’s Xi Gu. With chocolate all over his face. “Uncle, Uncle Jun Wei is gonna take me to get shaved ice!” Tang Yi can’t imagine how much sugar is coursing through a practically vibrating Xi Gu. He chuckles, and Xi Gu catches sight of him. “Mr. Tang!”

All of a sudden, Tang Yi is being squeezed with all of Xi Gu’s strength. Luckily, all of his strength is still not a lot. Tang Yi grins, unable to bring himself to care about the chocolate that is probably all over his shirt now.

“Hello, Xi Gu,” he replies, slipping his handcuffed hands out from Xi Gu’s embrace to awkwardly hug him back. “How are you?” Xi Gu smiles up at him, looking a hell of a lot more cheerful than he had been on that day in the store.

“I’m good!” he exclaims. “Aunt Yu Qi gave me some chocolate, and Uncle Zhao Zi let me play with his cars, and-” Xi Gu is interrupted by a stern “ahem” from his uncle.

“Yu Xi Gu, do you remember what I told you before I had to leave?” Xi Gu’s grin turns sheepish.

“Um, have fun?” he replies, clearly trying to wiggle out of something, but Shao Fei isn’t having it.

“What else did I tell you?” Xi Gu pouts, releasing his grip on Tang Yi.

“No more sweets until after dinner,” he mumbles. “But I didn’t ask for them- Auntie offered! And isn’t it rude to refuse an offering?” Tang Yi can’t help the laugh that escapes; although he has the sense to hide it behind a cough when Shao Fei turns his glare on him.

“It’s not rude to say that Uncle said no,” he replies, “and Auntie heard what I said. She shouldn’t have offered.” Xi Gu’s pout deepens, and Tang Yi genuinely doesn’t have any idea how Shao Fei doesn’t break and give his nephew all the sweets in the world. God knows he would. Instead, the officer just sighs.

“Go sit at my desk. I have to deal with these two and then we’re going home. No more chocolate, and definitely no shaved ice.” Xi Gu nods solemnly, dragging his feet all the way back to the bullpen.

“Cute kid,” Jack says, finally. The understatement of the year, honestly. Shao Fei just glares at him, ushering them into an interrogation room.

Less than an hour later, Tang Yi and Jack are being apologized to by Captain Shi, yet again. Tang Yi makes his usual threats of a lawsuit against the police department, and he takes his leave. On the way out, he and Jack pass Shao Fei’s desk, with Xi Gu behind it.

“Mr. Tang! I almost forgot to say goodbye!” Xi Gu exclaims, jumping up to give Tang Yi another hug. “And I forgot to say hi to you!” he says to Jack, cheek still pressed to Tang Yi’s stomach. “I’m Xi Gu.” Jack smiles, and Tang Yi is surprised to see that it is much softer than his usual predatory grin. The hitman-turned-bodyguard is clearly charmed by the little boy. Then again, who isn’t?

“I’m Jack,” he replies, reaching out a hand for Xi Gu to shake. Instead, the boy just holds it, smiling sweetly. Jack’s own smile grows, and just like that, another previously sane adult has joined the Yu Xi Gu fan club.

“Wait!” Xi Gu says suddenly, releasing Tang Yi. “Mr. Tang, are you in trouble?” Tang Yi raises an eyebrow. “How come Uncle arrested you?” He sighs, trying to think of a gentle way to say “Your uncle is insane and stubborn as a mule.”

“Your uncle is a good police officer,” he says carefully. “And part of being a good officer is finding out the whole truth. Your uncle brought Jack and I in to answer some questions, that's all.” Xi Gu’s face scrunches up in confusion.

“But… why did you have to be handcuffed then?”

“Well, I-”

“Tang Yi!” Speak of the devil. Tang Yi turns to face Shao Fei stomping towards him with a surly look on his face. “I need to talk to you in private. _Now._ ” Tang Yi allows the other man to drag him out of Jack and Xi Gu’s hearing range.

“You just arrested me an hour ago,” Tang Yi says. “I don’t know much about law enforcement, but I’m pretty sure you have to wait at least another hour before you do it again.” Shao Fei huffs.

“I told you to stay away from Xi Gu.”

“No,” Tang Yi replies, “you said to leave Xi Gu out of whatever I was up to. I wasn’t up to anything, so I’m doing what you said by default.” The look on Shao Fei’s face is slowly fading from anger, to exasperation, to exhaustion. “Besides, do you honestly think I’m spending my time thinking of ways to hurt a little boy?” Shao Fei sighs, defeated.

“Okay, fine,” he replies. “For whatever reason, Xi Gu likes you. And I can tell you like him too. I can’t deny him a friend.” The corners of Tang Yi’s lips twitch into a (hopefully) imperceptible smile. “But this doesn’t change anything between us,” Shao Fei adds, frown deepening. “You’re still a criminal, and I’m still looking for the truth. Just…” He trails off with a sigh.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful around Xi Gu. Don’t let him get caught up in anything.” Shao Fei glances in the direction of his nephew, and Tang Yi follows his gaze. Jack is showing the boy his butterfly knife, slowly twirling it around to Xi Gu’s delight. “He’s the only family I have left. If anything happened to him…”

Tang Yi turns back to Shao Fei to see that he has become the perfect example of a man in grief. A man still grieving the loss of his sister, trying desperately to keep it together for the sake of her child. Tang Yi swallows the cutting retort already on the tip of his tongue.

“I promise.”


	3. A Day with Uncle Yi (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: About four months have passed since the ending of the last chapter. Also, Tang Yi occasionally calls Xi Gu "Xiao Gu" ("Little Gu").

Luckily for Tang Yi, he doesn’t have to get arrested just to see Xi Gu. With Tang Yi’s promise there seems to come an understanding between himself and Shao Fei; no matter their feelings toward each other, Tang Yi is now an important figure in Xi Gu’s life, which creates a bit of a juxtaposition for the gangster. Being hauled in for questioning on Friday only to be asked to babysit on Saturday results in a hell of a whiplash.

“Thanks so much for watching him,” says Shao Fei as he jogs up to Tang Yi’s front door with Xi Gu in tow. “I know it’s last minute, but there was an emergency at the station.” Xi Gu grins widely, giving Tang Yi a hug around the waist.

“Hi Uncle Yi!” he says brightly. Tang Yi gets that rarely seen soft smile on his face as he ruffles Xi Gu’s hair.

“Hello, Xiao Gu,” he replies. “And it’s no problem at all.” He glances up at Shao Fei. “Seriously. Any time you want to bring him over is fine with me.” The officer gets that uneasy look on his face again. Until now, all of Tang Yi’s outings with Xi Gu have been in fairly neutral settings- the park, a café, a museum- and all under Shao Fei’s watchful eye. Leaving his nephew alone in a house full of gangsters is surely putting him on edge.

“Hey.” Shao Fei blinks. “It’ll be fine. How long will you be gone?” Shao Fei sighs.

“I’m not sure. The captain didn’t have time to explain the situation to me, just that I needed to get over there quick.” He checks his watch. “And I’m already late. I’ll call you when I’m on my way to pick him up.” He crouches down, wiping a smudge off of Xi Gu’s cheek. “Be good for Uncle Yi.” Xi Gu nods, still grinning. “Okay. I love you.” With that, Shao Fei kisses the boy’s forehead, checks his watch again, and takes his leave.

“Bye bye, Uncle! Love you!” yells Xi Gu, waving at the retreating car until it disappears around a corner.

“So, what do you want to do?” asks Tang Yi, shutting the door behind them. Xi Gu doesn’t answer, distracted by the new surroundings. Tang Yi chuckles, amused at Xi Gu’s awestruck expression.

“This whole place is your _house?”_ he asks breathlessly. Tang Yi nods, helping the small boy take his shoes off in the entryway. “Wow… Do you live here all by yourself?” Tang Yi feels a small pang in his chest, recalling the empty bedroom upstairs.

“No,” he replies. “My sister lives here sometimes, and I have guest rooms for anybody who needs to stay for a few days.” Xi Gu nods silently, still taking everything in with big eyes. “Have you had lunch yet?” As soon as he finishes the question, Xi Gu’s stomach lets out a loud growl, making the boy smile sheepishly. Tang Yi laughs. “I’ll take that as a no. Come on, I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Can we have omurice?” Xi Gu asks, taking Tang Yi’s hand as he leads him to the kitchen. The gangster nods, helping the little boy onto a chair. “Can I help?” The thought warms his heart, but the memory of Shao Fei’s uneasy expression steers him away from the idea.

“You know what?” he replies, “I think you’re a little bit too small right now. But the next time you come over, I’ll make something you can help with. How’s that sound?” Xi Gu beams at him.

“And I can wear an apron and everything?” Tang Yi laughs, tying his own apron.

“I’ll even get you your own.” The resulting smile on Xi Gu’s face makes him want to drop everything and buy him the world. He’s distracted from the thought by the sound of the front door slamming.

“Tang Yi!” Hong Ye is back. “You won’t believe what was said to me! The disrespect is just-” His sister stops short as she enters the kitchen, surprised by another presence. Said presence smiles up at her as sweetly as he does everyone else. “Who’s this?”

“I’m Yu Xi Gu,” Xi Gu replies, waving.

“Officer Meng’s nephew,” Tang Yi adds. Hong Ye raises an eyebrow at him, a clear question in the confused expression- _And exactly what is he doing here?_ “I’m babysitting.”

“Uncle had an emergency at work,” Xi Gu says, “and Uncle Zhao Zi and Aunt Yu Qi and Uncle Jun Wei all had to be there too.” Hong Ye nods.

“So you’re a last resort?” Xi Gu shakes his head.

“Uncle says Uncle Jack is his last resort.” Tang Yi laughs.

“I can imagine why,” he replies. “Xi Gu, this is my sister, Zuo Hong Ye.”

“Hello Ms. Zuo,” Xi Gu says, giving a cute little wave. “You’re very pretty.” Hong Ye smiles a smile that Tang Yi’s never seen on her. This isn’t her usual calculating smirk or mischievous grin. It’s gentle and wide, as if she couldn’t stop herself. Xi Gu tends to have that effect on people.

“Thank you,” she replies, reaching out to pinch Xi Gu’s cheek. “And you can just call me ‘Auntie’.”

Tang Yi must now attempt to discreetly pick his jaw up from the floor.


	4. A Day with Uncle Yi (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm still (barely) alive! I won't bore you all with a life update, but I'll just tell you that it's been a hell of a semester so far. Things don't look like they'll be calming down any time soon so unfortunately I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. But to apologize for the two-month hiatus, I made this chapter a little bit longer than usual. I hope you enjoy!

By the early afternoon, Tang Yi is sure that his sister has been possessed by the ghost of a very nice woman. It’s the only explanation for the way she’s been acting since she met Xi Gu. Hong Ye is currently watching _Cinderella_ with the little boy for the second time, feeding Xi Gu popcorn and singing along to every song. Tang Yi doesn’t think he’s ever seen her act so out of character. He’s not sure if it’s heartwarming or disturbing.

“Is Cinderella your favorite princess?” Tang Yi asks. Xi Gu nods vigorously. “Oh yeah? Why?”

“She’s just like Uncle!” Hong Ye raises an eyebrow at this.

“Uncle who?” she asks with yet another uncharacteristic giggle. “Uncle Shao Fei?”

“Yeah!” Xi Gu replies. “Uncle’s so nice and hardworking and pretty, just like Cinderella!” Tang Yi has to hold in a laugh at the starry eyed look Xi Gu has on his face. It doesn’t take long with Xi Gu to find out just how much he idolizes his uncle.

“Well he’s definitely hardworking,” says Hong Ye, “and I’m sure he’s very nice when he’s not running around harassing-” Tang Yi clears his throat harshly, cutting his sister off. “Anyway, I don’t know if I’d call him ‘pretty’.” Xi Gu shakes his head.

“No, Uncle’s pretty,” he replies matter-of-factly. “You know how I know?”

“How?” Tang Yi asks.

“Uncle keeps getting asked out on dates!” Tang Yi swallows the laugh that bubbles up in his throat at the thought of Meng Shao Fei being confessed to, let alone out on a date. Hong Ye doesn’t bother, which seems to offend the officer’s nephew. “He does so! Uncle Zhao Zi says Uncle’s left half the precinct with broken hearts because he always says no.”

Half the precinct? Tang Yi has to wonder what so many people see in Shao Fei. Although, come to think of it… Xi Gu’s not exactly wrong. Tang Yi wouldn’t call Shao Fei _pretty_ per se, but he’s not horrible looking. To his own surprise, Tang Yi would even say that Shao Fei is… kind of cute, if he’s being honest.

Tang Yi is still puzzling over this revelation nearly an hour later, when Shao Fei comes to pick up Xi Gu. With this thought in mind, he can’t seem to stop himself from staring.

Big, round eyes. High cheekbones. A strong jaw. Plump pink lips. Big ears that should make the officer look like a fool, but somehow only seem to add to his unique charm. Even as exhausted as he looks, Shao Fei is…

Oh no. Xi Gu was right. Meng Shao Fei is pretty. He’s so pretty.

“…ang Yi? Tang Yi!” Tang Yi blinks, wondering how long he’d been completely out of it, probably staring at the man like he has eight heads. “Are you okay? You kind of spaced out for a moment.” Shao Fei’s brows furrow in concern, an emotion Tang Yi has only seen directed at him once, after waking up in the hospital scared and confused.

“Hmm? I’m fine,” he replies. “Sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?” Shao Fei chuckles.

“I was thanking you again for babysitting today,” he says. “I’m sure you had other things to do.” Tang Yi shakes his head.

“I didn’t, really,” he says. “And I always enjoy my time with Xiao Gu.” Xi Gu grins up at him. “Actually, I think you’ll have to start bringing him over more.”

“Huh?” Shao Fei asks. “Why?” Tang Yi rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well… my sister met him and she’s gotten a bit attached.” Tang Yi expects Shao Fei to gape at him, but he just snorts.

“Yeah,” he replies. “Xi Gu has that effect on people.”

“Auntie says I’m a sweet-talker,” Xi Gu pipes up. Tang Yi can’t help but smile, remembering the amount of times the little boy complimented his sister during her visit (fourteen).

“Really?” Shao Fei laughs, already seeming much less haggard than even a few moments ago. “Well do you know what sweet-talkers get?” Xi Gu shakes his head. “Sweet-talkers get sweet treats! How about we stop on the way home for some ice cream?” Xi Gu gasps.

“Before dinner?!” he asks excitedly.

“Just this once,” Shao Fei replies, tone indulgent, “since you were so good for Uncle Yi.” Xi Gu does the cutest happy dance Tang Yi’s ever seen, throws his little arms around him briefly, then turns and bolts for the car.

“Bye Uncle Yi!” Tang Yi chuckles.

“Ice cream before dinner, huh?” he asks. “Feeling a bit guilty for leaving him in a house full of gangsters?” Tang Yi means it as a joke, but the smile on Shao Fei’s face slips ever so slightly.

“Guilty, yes, but not for that,” he replies. “I’ve been working a lot lately. His teacher at daycare definitely hates me because he’s always the last to go home.” Shao Fei sighs. “I promised him I wouldn’t be working today.” The officer’s smile is completely gone now.

“Are you worried he resents you for it?” Shao Fei doesn’t answer, but the look on his face says it all. “Don’t be. He definitely doesn’t.” Shao Fei scoffs.

“How do you know?”

“Do you know what he was talking about the entire time he was here?” Tang Yi asks. Shao Fei shakes his head. “You. About how nice you are, and how he loves living with you. The way he was talking, you’d think you personally hung every star.” Tang Yi smiles. “Rest assured, he adores you.”

Shao Fei’s face is now as red as a tomato. Tang Yi has to remind himself not to start staring again because, like his ears, it makes him look ridiculously pretty.

“You should hear the way he talks about you,” Shao Fei replies. “Every time he hangs out with you, he talks my ear off on the way home about how cool you are.” Tang Yi can’t help but smirk.

“Do _you_ think I’m cool?’ The question seems to catch Shao Fei off guard, if his stuttering is anything to go by.

“Uncle, come on!” Xi Gu’s impatient shout saves his uncle from having to answer. “Talk to Uncle Yi later! You said we could get ice cream!” Shao Fei grins sheepishly.

“I’ve gotta go,” he says, face still pink. “But… if you want Xi Gu to visit again- well, you have my number.” With that, Shao Fei leaves Tang Yi at his front door with an unfamiliar fluttery feeling in his chest.

Unfamiliar, sure, but nice. He could get used to it.


	5. The Emergency and the Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if I'm being honest here, this is one of the specific scenes I've had in mind since I started this fic (which is probably why it's the longest chapter so far). This scene takes place about a month before the events of the show. From here on out, the plot will loosely be following the plot of the show, with changes being made based on the earlier chapters of this fic. I'm so excited for you guys to read this!

“Are you busy?” The question is not so much of a surprise for Tang Yi as the call itself. Tang Yi’s had Shao Fei’s number for almost a year now, calling or texting him to ask to see Xi Gu, or talk to the little boy when they couldn’t go on an outing. Shao Fei, however, has only called Tang Yi twice: once to ask him to babysit Xi Gu after an emergency at work, and once to say he was coming to pick his nephew up.

“No,” he replies. “Why?” He’s lying. He has a meeting in an hour and a tall stack of paperwork he’s been putting off for most of the week. But Shao Fei never calls. Something must be wrong.

“Could you do me a favor?” the other man asks. “Could you run by the station, get the spare key to my apartment from Zhao Zi, pick up a change of clothes, and bring them to me? I’m at Jiang Comprehensive Hospital.”

“Why are you at the hospital?” Shao Fei sighs shakily. There’s a moment of silence on both ends, and when he speaks his voice is rough.

“Xi Gu caught something at daycare and I thought I could handle it myself but this morning he had a fever of 40 C.” Tang Yi’s heart plummets, going from his chest to his stomach in less than a second.

“Oh God,” is all he can say for a moment as he grabs his keys and coat, motioning for Ah De to sit back down. He doesn’t really want the gang member to meet Xi Gu, so he’ll have to drive himself. “Yeah, I’ll be there soon. You’re in the pediatric ward, right?”

“Yes,” Shao Fei replies. “Zhao Zi can give you directions to my apartment when you get the keys from him.”

“Got it. See you soon.”

“Tang Yi…” There’s an undertone in Shao Fei’s voice that Tang Yi can’t quite identify.

“Yes?” The other man is silent. “Shao Fei, what is it? What’s wrong?” Tang Yi can’t even be embarrassed at the way he sounds, too caught up in thoughts of a frail little boy in a hospital bed that’s much too big.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Thank you.” Shao Fei hangs up, leaving Tang Yi puzzled. It’s soon forgotten, however, in the race from the house to the police station to Shao Fei’s apartment to the hospital. In his haste to see Xi Gu, Tang Yi can only hope that he grabbed the right clothing items. If anyone asks, Tang Yi will deny breaking any traffic laws. Truthfully though, he is far too worried to notice or even care.

“I’m looking for Yu Xi Gu,” Tang Yi asks the nurse at the front desk breathlessly, having burst into the pediatric ward mere seconds ago.

“Yu Xi Gu is in room 307. Be quiet when you go in; he’s supposed to be resting.” The nurse points Tang Yi to the left, seeming entirely unconcerned.

Xi Gu is indeed resting when Tang Yi enters. The room is dark, although it’s only 2:00pm, and the little boy is asleep. It doesn’t seem to be a restful sleep, however, judging by the furrow in his brow and the thin layer of sweat on his face. Shao Fei appears no more at ease than his nephew, hunched over in a recliner by the bed, watching Xi Gu with a similar furrow in his brow.

“Hey,” Tang Yi says softly, to avoid both waking Xi Gu and startling Shao Fei. The officer looks up, tired eyes meeting worried ones. “How’s he doing?” Shao Fei gives a sad attempt at a smile.

“Better than this morning,” he replies in a hoarse voice. “The doctor says his fever’s been going down. If he hits 37 C tonight, they’ll keep him overnight tomorrow and he can go home the next morning.”

“How are you doing?” Shao Fei sighs.

“I’m… okay,” he says. “Really kicking myself now, but… yeah. I’m fine.” Tang Yi quirks an eyebrow, setting the change of clothes down on a nearby table.

“Kicking yourself how?” He sits down in a plastic chair by the recliner.

“I just- I thought I could handle it myself.” If Shao Fei seemed deflated when Tang Yi came in, it was nothing compared to right now. Shao Fei looks utterly… defeated. It’s strange. Meng Shao Fei is almost infuriatingly stubborn. He never gives up, and he never says never. So an exhausted, beaten down Shao Fei like the one in the recliner, one who looks like he’s seconds from throwing up his hands and giving up… it’s downright _unnerving_.

“You did,” Tang Yi says. Shao Fei gives him a disbelieving look. “Seriously. Sometimes kids get sick, and there’s nothing you can do about it except wait it out and take them to the hospital if they’re not getting better. You did that. He’s gonna be out of here in a couple of days.” Shao Fei shakes his head.

“No,” he replies, voice thick. “I mean- I mean all of it. Taking custody of Xi Gu, keeping him healthy, making sure I’m there every time he needs me…” The officer trails off, and when he speaks again it’s almost too quiet for Tang Yi to hear. “But I can’t.” He lets out a shaky breath. “I wasn’t the only option, you know.”

“The only option?” Shao Fei nods.

“To be Xi Gu’s guardian,” he clarifies. “He has an aunt too, on his father’s side. I took custody because she’s still in university and I didn’t think she’d be able to take care of him the way he needs to be taken care of.” He huffs softly. “I didn’t even stop to think if I’d be able to.”

“You _are_ able to, though,” Tang Yi replies. “Sure, you’re not perfect. You may not always be there right exactly at the moment that Xi Gu needs you. But you’re there _enough_.” The look Shao Fei gives him is puzzled. “You’re there enough that he knows that he can always go to you if he has a problem. You’re there enough that he feels secure enough to be away from you.” Tang Yi puts an arm around Shao Fei’s shoulders. “And if that’s not enough proof, I can also tell you the way he talks about you again.” The officer seems ready to argue with him again, but is interrupted by a tiny, raspy voice.

“Am I going to live with Auntie?” Both men startle, neither having realized that the subject of their conversation has been awake and listening the whole time.

“Xi Gu...” Shao Fei trails off, clearly unsure of how to explain himself. Xi Gu’s face crumples, taking his uncle’s silence as confirmation.

“Uncle, I don’t want to live with Auntie,” the boy says, on the verge of tears. “I like living with you.”

“You should be resting,” Shao Fei replies, trying to avoid the subject. “Go back to sleep, we’re not going to talk about this right now.” Tang Yi’s breath stills in his chest as Xi Gu’s tears spill over.

“Please don’t make me live with Auntie,” Xi Gu says with a sob. “I won’t get sick again, I promise.” The sick little boy tries to keep talking, but his heaving sobs are making him cough so hard Tang Yi thinks he might spit a lung onto the hospital bed.

“No honey, you’re not going anywhere,” Shao Fei says, gathering his nephew in his arms (carefully to avoid yanking out his IV by accident). “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Uncle was being dumb. You’re not going anywhere. Shh, it’s okay. Deep breaths, Xi Gu. We’re okay.”

Eventually, Xi Gu calms down enough to stop coughing, although he whines every time Shao Fei tries to put him back in the bed. After a quick scolding from a nurse drawn by the commotion, Tang Yi decides to take his leave.

“Get some rest,” he says to Xi Gu, who nods drowsily. “You too,” he says to Shao Fei. “He’s going to be fine.” Shao Fei nods, waving goodbye as Tang Yi leaves the room.

Before starting his car, Tang Yi can’t help but contemplate the events leading to today. A year ago, he’d sooner give up everything he had than do a favor for Meng Shao Fei. But little by little, Shao Fei had wormed his way into his heart with the help of his lovable nephew. A year ago, Tang Yi wouldn’t have been so dramatic as to call Shao Fei his enemy, as the officer often referred to him. Perhaps an annoyance, or a nuisance. But after what happened today, Tang Yi has to admit it to himself.

Meng Shao Fei is his friend.


	6. Update (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey guys, it’s me, ya girl. Sorry to get your hopes up, but I thought since it’s been months since my last chapter I should at least explain myself.

I am... not doing well in quarantine, to be perfectly honest. My university has gone completely online, but I usually only take one online class per semester since I tend to lose track of time and miss assignments. So I’m barely keeping my head above water right now.

For those of you just finding this fic, I promise I plan to update. However, I’m not sure when that’ll be. And for the rest of you, thank you so much for your patience! I read a lot of fanfic myself, so I know how frustrating it can be to wait for updates when even the author doesn’t seem to know when they’ll be.

I hope everyone’s staying healthy and safe, and I’ll try to update as soon as possible.

-Ash


	7. Sleepover at the Tang Residence (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back folks! Thank you so much for your kudos, comments, and overwhelming support. I spent a good amount of time just reading through the comments before I started this chapter, and I'm sure you can tell I've taken some inspiration from them. I have no idea when inspiration will strike again, but bear with me, I have a plan (kind of).

“I can’t believe I can’t pick him up!” Shao Fei complains over the phone. “I requested this day off months ago!” Tang Yi scoffs, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow at him from the driver’s seat.

“Do you even _have_ days off anymore?” he asks. Lately Shao Fei’s been asking Tang Yi to babysit nearly every week; apparently his team is working a difficult case and they’ve all been practically living at the station. Pro: Tang Yi gets to see Xi Gu at least three days of the week. Con: He doesn’t get to see Shao Fei as often. He tries not to dwell so much on what it means that he sees something as a con that a year ago he would’ve seen as a pro.

“I guess not. Not right now, anyway,” the officer sighs heavily. “But it’s his first day of school! I want to hear how it went. God, I hope those other kids are nice to him.” Tang Yi hums in sympathy.

“I’m sure he’s fine, and he’ll probably tell you all about it tonight.” There’s a pause on the other end of the line. “Don’t tell me.”

“The captain’s having us all stay late again.” Shao Fei’s tone is dripping in guilt. “Not even Zhao Zi can leave early this time.” Tang Yi sucks in a breath. “Exactly. Listen, you know I hate to ask, but-”

“Yes, Xi Gu can spend the night,” he finishes for Shao Fei. “I’ll swing by your apartment and pack a bag for him before I pick him up.” He glances up at Jack, who is already making a U-turn. “In fact, I think I still have your spare key.” Shao Fei huffs out a laugh.

“Thank you so much, Tang Yi.” He tries to ignore the warmth that spreads through his chest. He’s unsuccessful. “Oh, and don’t forget his booster seat. I keep it in the closet by the front door.”

“Of course.”

The trip to and from Shao Fei’s little apartment is a short one. Tang Yi’s visited so many times in the past few months that he can practically pack a bag with his eyes closed. A good thing too, since he’s nearly late to pick up Xi Gu.

Said first grader nearly runs into the street upon seeing Tang Yi’s car. Luckily, a teacher is there to catch him by the collar before he gets run over.

“Uncle Yi! Uncle Yi!” An ear-splitting grin comes across Xi Gu’s face as Tang Yi jogs up to the front of the school, shooting an apologetic look at the teacher. “I thought Uncle was picking me up!”

“Uncle is working again,” Tang Yi replies. “He’s going to be going home pretty late, so you’re staying with me tonight.” Xi Gu gasps excitedly.

“Sleepover?!” Tang Yi grins.

“Sleepover,” he agrees, grabbing Xi Gu’s little hand. “Alright, let’s get a move on.”

“Wait, Uncle Yi!” Xi Gu exclaims, tugging on Tang Yi’s hand. “Let me show you my friend! Hao Ting! Ah Hao! This is the uncle I was telling you about!” Tang Yi allows Xi Gu to lead him to a much bigger boy. Hao Ting grins almost as widely as Xi Gu, revealing empty gums where his front two teeth should be.

“Wow Xi Gu!” he says excitedly. “You were right, he is rich!” Tang Yi chuckles. Much like Xi Gu, Hao Ting speaks his mind.

“Uncle Yi, this is Xiang Hao Ting,” Xi Gu says. “He’s my best friend!” Hao Ting nods in agreement.

“Xi Gu is my favorite,” he adds, eyes sparkling. Tang Yi has to wonder if Xi Gu’s charms work on children with the same intensity as they do on adults. They certainly seem to have worked on Hao Ting.

“Xiang Hao Ting! It’s time to go!” calls a woman from her car. “I still have to pick up your sister!” Hao Ting’s grin turns sheepish.

“That’s Mommy. I have to go.” With that, he hugs Xi Gu, waves goodbye to Tang Yi, and jogs over to his mother.

“Ready to go?” Tang Yi asks. Xi Gu nods, already pulling Tang Yi toward the car.

“Uncle Jack!” he exclaims upon opening the door. “Are you sleeping over too?” Jack laughs, turning around so that Xi Gu can give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“No,” he replies as Tang Yi buckles Xi Gu in. “Uncle Jack has to go home every once in a while.”

“Oh,” Xi Gu replies with a pout. “I guess so. But you can stay for a little while right?” Jack nods, grinning.

The drive to the Tang residence is short, and filled with Xi Gu’s excited chatter. By the time Jack is pulling up to the front door, the first grader has planned out the entire evening.

“And this time,” Xi Gu continues as they walk through the door, “this time, I can draw lots of pictures, and you can keep them on your desk, and-” Tang Yi looks up, curious to see what could have silenced the first grader’s ramblings. Ah De is standing in the entryway, scowling at Xi Gu with clear disdain. Xi Gu, for his part, has stiffened and seems to be trying to blend in with the wall.

“Ah De,” Tang Yi says, “I thought today was your day off. What are you doing here?” The man in question looks up, face softening. If it were anyone else it might put Tang Yi at ease, but from Ah De it’s just… disconcerting.

“Boss!” he exclaims. “Uh, it is. But I wanted to discuss something with you-”

“I’m sure it can wait until tomorrow,” Tang Yi replies. “I’m off for the night.” He gives Xi Gu’s shoulder a squeeze, hoping to comfort the suddenly nervous boy. Ah De stares at Tang Yi’s hand, face hardening.

“Who’s the kid?” The question is asked with a tone of annoyance, which only makes Xi Gu shrink into Tang Yi.

“This is Xi Gu.”

“H’lo,” Xi Gu mumbles. Ah De’s scowl deepens.

“I can see you’re busy,” he says. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” With that, he leaves, pushing past Jack with a huff. Tang Yi pretends not to notice the sigh of relief Xi Gu lets out when the door closes behind him.

“Alright Xi Gu,” Tang Yi says, “What do you want to do first?”


End file.
